Hibernation
by DudeManGuy
Summary: In a world where Yang is a bear Faunus, the issues surrounding being part bear make themselves apparent for Team RWBY, especially for a certain heiress. [weight gain fic]


"Alright team, our team meeting has begun!" the excitable Ruby Rose cheered, throwing a fist into the air. "That was probably a bit much, since it's just Yang talking about a thing. So yeah, go Yang," she added, a little sheepishly. Yang stepped up next to her sister, her little golden-brown bear ears almost burying themselves in her long, flowing blonde hair.

"Alright, Weiss, Blake, there's something I need to explain to you guys that's gonna be a really big deal for the next few months," Yang began. "So, as a bear faunus, I've got more bear stuff than just some cute ears and… a little too much Mama Bear protectiveness. I also hibernate, and do other stuff that's part of hibernating. So, yeah, once the Vytal Festival is over, don't be shocked if you see me eating crazy amounts of food and getting really fat and then sleeping through winter. Well, not the whole time, but I'm not gonna be doing much else."

"Wait, I have a question," Weiss interrupted from her seat on her bed. "How big do you get? And, what happens after you hibernate?"

"Well, I've only done it once before, and I didn't get _that_ big, but I came out of it really skinny. Like, definitely too skinny. If it wasn't for me keeping most of my muscle I'd look like a skeleton," Yang explained. "And for the start of spring I'm still pretty out of it, trying to get back up to a normal weight and basically still waking up."

"Well, perhaps you don't have to be so involved in the Vytal Festival and can begin preparing to hibernate earlier," Weiss suggested.

"That might be a good idea. Bear faunus tend to get… unpleasant if they can't eat enough before they hibernate," Blake added from next to Weiss. Yang winced at Blake's comments.

"Yeah, I ended up insanely hungry before I went into hibernation, and maybe a little crabby," Yang commented, before a moment of realisation hit her. "Wait, was I bad back then?" she asked, turning to Ruby. Ruby looked directly at the ground and quietly responded.

"We almost got in a fight because I ate too many of our cookies."

"Oh, wow, I am really sorry…" Yang began before Ruby shushed her.

"It's okay, it was kinda my fault too. I did eat a lot of cookies back then," Ruby quickly but nervously apologised.

"Well, I think it goes without saying that you have the support of the rest of the team in this," Weiss said, rising to meet Yang eye to eye, or at least as much as the much shorter Weiss could meet Yang eye to eye. "The Vytal Festival isn't for a month, so we have time to figure out how to balance that with Yang's needs. Hopefully we can have another meeting to sort that out before Yang's appetite becomes an issue."

"Alright, if no one's got anything else, meeting adjourned!" Ruby cheered again.

* * *

"Is anyone else starving?" Ruby asked, raising her voice just loud enough to be heard over the commotion of the Vytal Festival's fairgrounds. The hustle and bustle of stalls and visitors was a lot to work through, but it was nothing for Team RWBY, who had just won their first Vytal Tournament match.

"Do you have to ask?" Yang asked with slightly bitter sarcasm as her bear ears flattened against her head.

"I know you're always hungry, or at least you are now. I was kinda aiming that question at Weiss and Blake instead," Ruby said in a submissive tone.

"I may have worked up an appetite," Blake said, cool as ice. The loud, angry rumbling of a hungry stomach made her point very clear.

"Well, at least my stomach's not the only one mad at me," Yang joked. "I'll see you guys at the noodle stand." Yang strode off with a fierce purpose, a purpose so strong, she didn't realise that only Weiss was still following her until they reached the stand and saw Ruby and Blake running after them.

"Sorry, I dropped my wallet. Emerald found it though, so we're okay," Ruby called out as she approached the pair.

"Well, it's good that you still have your wallet, but I think I can afford to pay for our lunch today," Weiss said in a way that was almost certainly bragging.

"Oh man, you're gonna regret saying that," Yang said with a smirk before turning to the elderly shopkeeper. "Biggest bowl you've got, please."

Three orders and a declined card later, Yang was heavily considering eating the very inedible stall itself if nothing else came along. Fortunately for her, her saviours arrived. In reality it was Team JNPR, but for the starving Yang they might as well have been literal angels. As Pyrrha made her very generous offer to help pay for the meals, Yang threw her arms in the air to cheer and celebrate and her ears perked up. She then realised that she may have been gripping the bench in front of her a little too firmly as she saw some hand-shaped indents around the edge of the bench.

When Yang finally got her incredibly large bowl of noodles she tore into it like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Breakfast that morning certainly felt like it was weeks ago, even though it hadn't exactly been a light meal. When she finished it, she saw that the rest of her team, as well as Team JNPR were barely half way through their meals. She also noticed that Jaune didn't seem to be doing so well with his meal.

"You okay there, buddy?" she asked, leaning over towards the struggling blond boy.

"I didn't know these were so big. I don't think I can eat with these nerves," Jaune said weakly.

"Want me to get rid of those for you?" Yang offered. Jaune gave a slow nod and in an instant Yang had snatched up his bowl and was tearing through that too.

When Yang finally finished her second meal, she leaned back and basked in contentment, her hunger finally sated, or at least sated for now. As she leant back, she realised that she had totally missed Team JNPR, as well as Blake and Ruby, leaving. Fortunately, a distracted looking Weiss was still sitting there, spacing out in the general direction of Yang's midsection, one that Yang realised was looking a little more spherical that she ever expected it to be. Still, there were more important concerns than a round gut.

"Hey, Weiss," Yang said, snapping her fingers right in Weiss' face. In reaction, Weiss shook her head and pulled her attention away from Yang's stomach.

"Sorry, what happened?" Weiss asked sheepishly.

"Hey, no need to apologise. I get it, being broke sucks and your dad's a jerk, can't blame you for getting distracted," Yang reassured with a pat on the back.

"Right, yes, that is why I'm distracted," Weiss said, somewhat unconvincingly. Yang could tell something else was on her mind, but she didn't want to push it further out in public. Instead, she spun around and got up off her seat, a little unsteady from the extra weight.

"Well, how about we watch JNPR kick some butt to help get your mind off that," Yang cheered as she led Weiss away from the fairgrounds and back towards the stadium.

* * *

Yang knew that the inevitable weight gain was going to happen after the festival, but she didn't expect it to hit her like a truck. She was piling on weight and going up clothing sizes faster than she had ever done before. While she was lucky that the academy allowed her to have free larger uniforms, it was still embarrassing when she outgrew a size in about a week and had to make another trip to the uniform storage room to upsize. Even worse, her combat gear wasn't covered by the school at all, so it was either cram her growing body into clothes that clearly didn't fit, or just live in her school uniform. At least, that was the case until Weiss offered to buy clothes for her, explaining that her performance at the Vytal Tournament was enough to get her allowance back. While reluctant, Yang took Weiss up on her offer and every so often Yang found a package of clothes sitting on Weiss' bed, which she had offered to Yang so Yang didn't have to climb up to her top bunk.

All of this support from Weiss, as well as the less dramatic support from Ruby and Blake, was a bright spot in Yang's life, as every other moment was spent trying to ignore the possibility of people talking about her gains behind her back. Everyone else seemed to act so differently around her, all acting like they were trying to avoid the obvious topic, even when it really should have been an unavoidable topic, such as when a button popped off her shirt and hit Professor Goodwitch in the face during a discussion about Yang's involvement in combat classes. All of that led to Yang spending most of her time in the team's dorm, with a surprisingly supportive Weiss consistently keeping her company, such as the day Yang hit one hundred kilos.

"It's okay," Weiss said softly, rubbing circles across Yang's back. "We both knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Yang let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, but it's different once it actually happens. I didn't even get this big last time I hibernated, and I've still got a month and a half to go. How big am I gonna be by the time I go to sleep?" Yang replied in a defeated tone.

"This is all very unlike the Yang Xiao Long I met at the beginning of the year," Weiss commented.

"Tell me something I don't know," Yang grumbled. Weiss thought for a moment.

"How about the fact that Team JNPR offered their support? Were you aware of that?" Weiss asked, immediately perking up Yang's bear ears, even if the rest of her still looked mopey. "Were you also aware of a senior student who wanted to speak to you about his own experiences with hibernating?" That got Yang at least sitting upright and looking a little less down in the dumps. "And perhaps you may be interested to note that you are almost certainly the bustiest person at Beacon."

"Seriously, Weiss?" Yang said through a quiet laugh.

"Well, I haven't exactly taken measurements, but I'm confident in my estimations," Weiss said in a confident tone.

"No, Weiss. What I mean is 'have you seriously been keeping track of that?'" Yang asked, with a smug grin on her soft face. That made Weiss go bright red and suddenly need to look away.

"Uh, w-well I just thought that perhaps an appeal to vanity might help you," Weiss stammered, only making Yang laugh more. "It's not that funny." After Yang took a moment to compose herself, she looked at Weiss with a sincere look in her eyes.

"I'm sure you can tell, but I haven't been the most cheerful person lately, so every little bit helps. So, thanks for helping," Yang said softly, before reaching over to Weiss and wrapping her in a tight hug. She could feel Weiss reciprocating in kind, snuggling in as closely as she could. This kind of intimacy was something Yang had been craving so much, that now she had it, she just wanted to hug Weiss forever. The only thing that could drag her away from this was her big, round stomach rumbling with hunger, despite having been well fed only an hour ago. The noise drew giggles from both Yang and Weiss.

"I think you need something to eat," Weiss stated.

"Well then, lead the way to more food," Yang replied, releasing Weiss from her grip and preparing to follow her.

* * *

Yang could feel the chill in the air and drowsiness taking a hold of her. That meant it was time for her hibernation, and it couldn't come soon enough. She was wide enough to fill the bed completely, with a touch of love handle spilling over. The flannel pyjamas she planned to wear were large enough for the mattress to wear, and yet they were still barely big enough to contain her. Her top's buttons all strained against her ballooning breasts and massive stomach, which hung over her waistband and poured out from under the top. Meanwhile, the pants were skin-tight and whenever Yang moved she was in constant fear of a seam splitting from either trying to move around or the thick layers of fat on her thighs and rear bouncing and reverberating as she did so. All of that was why she was very happy to be in bed, not planning to move for a very, very long time. Still, as eager as she was for sleep to take her as she lay there, she was happy to stay up just a little bit longer for one last talk with Weiss. Again, she noticed a nervousness about Weiss, something that had been a constant for the last month, and Yang assured herself that this would be dealt with now.

"So, Weiss, I have something I need to ask you about," Yang began, before being quietened by a gesture from Weiss, sitting at the edge of the bed in her nightgown.

"I also have something to say. I suppose it would be a confession, of sorts, if you'll give me the chance to make it," Weiss said cautiously. When Yang gestured her to carry on, Weiss rose to her feet and took a deep breath. "Yang, my support of your weight gain didn't come from an entirely selfless state of mind. I also have an… appreciation for larger people, and after hearing that you were going to be gaining weight, I just had to be a part of it to satisfy a part of myself. I'm sorry for using you for…"

"Weiss!" Yang interrupted, stopping Weiss dead in her apology. "It's okay. I appreciate your concern, but hearing all of this, I'm just happy to know at least someone still likes how I look, especially..."

"It's not just that," Weiss continued, a wistful smile slowly sneaking on to her face. "In the time I spent around you, I also… developed a fondness for you. I think…" Weiss sat back down, placing her hands upon Yang's and gripping them firmly. "I think I'm in love with you, Yang." Yang broke out in a massive smile, the beginnings of tears of joy began to appear in her lavender eyes.

"Weiss, I love you too," Yang affirmed in a wavering voice. That was all Weiss had to hear for her to climb up on top of Yang, cup her fat face in her hands, and deliver a determined kiss to her lips. Yang's soft hands held Weiss close as Weiss' began to wander lower, across Yang's pillowy bosom and expansive stomach. Weiss constantly drifted towards the buttons of Yang's top, but willpower and respect for Yang's decency kept the buttons done up, despite their best efforts to burst open. Eventually, the roaming hands and locked lips slowed and the pair broke for air.

"I hope that wasn't too much," Weiss said in a way that clearly wanted a response.

"Maybe it was a little too much excitement before I go to sleep, but I can't really complain," Yang said with a shrug that made her entire body wobble.

"Well, I suppose I should leave you to it then," Weiss said as she clambered off her new lover. She leant in slowly, placing a gentle kiss on Yang's chubby cheek. "I'll see you when you wake up," she added.

"Goodnight, Weiss."

* * *

When spring had finally sprung, Yang found herself eagerly awakening. She quickly shed her pyjama cocoon, which was large enough to look like she was swimming in it, and beneath all that clothing she found a whole new woman. She excitedly put her old clothes on for the first time in far too long, greeting them like old, close friends. Also, like old friends, there were some changes that Yang needed to adjust to. Her breasts and buttocks had ended up still a little plumper than they were before the Vytal Tournament, leaving her top and bra just a little bit past snug and her shorts so tight that Yang expected a real struggle to remove them later, although fortunately everything else was back to normal. Still, through all of that, she still had Weiss at her side, offering sincere sweetness and support.

"It's nothing that exercise can't deal with," Weiss said with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Yang struck a pose that exaggerated both enlarged features.

"Bet you wouldn't complain if they stuck around," Yang snarked, putting on a smug grin.

"Oh, obviously not," Weiss agreed. "And I'm looking forward to your next hibernation. Without the Vytal Festival to get in our way, we will have plenty of time to fatten you up," she added, patting Yang's now flat stomach, which held a hint of abs despite everything. Yang reached over to cup Weiss' cheek as she went for a kiss. A moment later, as Weiss was still looking a little surprised from the kiss, Yang picked up a devilish grin.

"I can hardly wait."


End file.
